In a dispensing device or an automatic analyzing device of the related art, in a case where a plurality of liquids such as a test body, a reagent, and a diluted liquid of several μL to hundreds μL are dispensed in one container, liquids are precipitated or separated by a magnitude of a specific gravity. Therefore, it is necessary to stir a mixed liquid within the container after dispensing, and as a general method, a method, in which the mixed liquid dispensed within the container is sucked out and discharged by a dispensing probe, and stirring is performed by convection within the container, is known. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a dispensing apparatus is described in which in order to stir a sample or a reagent after the sample or the reagent that is sucked out within a dispensing tip mounted on a dispensing probe is discharged to a container, the sample or the reagent that is discharged to the container is sucked out and discharged within the dispensing tip. Stirring may be performed one by one by sucking out and discharging, but may be repeatedly performed for a prescribed number of times.